This application proposes to establish an International Epidemiologic Database to Evaluate AIDS (IEDEA) Regional Center to harmonize HIV data and data collection in Region 9 - Central Africa. A Regional Data Center, backstopped by Research Triangle International (RTI), Research Triangle Park, North Carolina will be located in Kinshasa, Democratic Republic of Congo (DRC) at the University of North Carolina/DRC UNC/DRC) HIV/AIDS Clinical Research Unit at the Kinshasa School of Public Health. This multi-step research and capacity building process will occur through regional expansion/reinforcement of the existing partnership between the UNC's School of Public Health, the Kinshasa School of Public Health, RTI and the DR Congo's Programme National Multisectoriel de Lutte centre le SIDA (PNMLS). Additional international collaborators are: (1) Institute of Tropical Medicine in Antwerp, Belgium; (2) Institut National d'Etudes Demographiques Research Unites Mortalite Sante Epidemiologie et Population and Developpement, Paris, France; (3) Institut de Recherche pour le Developpement and Department of International Health, University of Montpellier, Montpellier France. Region 9 collaborators from Burundi, Cameroon, Central African Republic, Congo/Brazzaville, Democratic Republic of Congo, and Rwanda include HIV/AIDS clinicians /care providers, representatives of national HIV programs, and faculty from national medical schools. Our regional consortium has 20,200 patients currently on ARV's in a database and are following an additional 46,000 HIV-infected individuals who are not yet eligible to receive ART treatment. Harmonization of data across our region is the initial goal. When this is in place, our proposed research agenda will include: (1) Identify new region-appropriate models of HIV care and systems for monitoring its efficacy; (2) Monitor sentinel populations for ARV resistance; (3) Determine the role the high rate of genetic diversity for HIV seen in this region plays on ARV resistance. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]